


Suiren's Mom Chugs Little Boy Jizz. Real Shit Nigga, I Swear I Done Seen It

by Tas_tan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: /ss/, Bukkake, Corruption, Cum Vomit, Cumplay, F/M, Gokkun, I'm, MILF, Messy, Mom - Freeform, Paizuri, Shota, Titfuck, ass, facefuck, feel, hapu's, me? - Freeform, see, slutwear, tryna, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Following separation from her husband, Suiren's mother enters into an obscene sexual relationship with some little kid from Suiren's school. On a regular basis, she tarts herself up as a juvenile whore, forgoes parenting for illegal sex, and gargles copious amounts of semen for her child-boyfriend's entertainment.Shoutouts to jp artists.





	Suiren's Mom Chugs Little Boy Jizz. Real Shit Nigga, I Swear I Done Seen It

“Ew, Mommy, you smell funny! Did'ja have a bunch of deliveries today or somethin'?”

“Yeah, Mommy, did'ja? You usually smell nice n'sweet in the afternoon! If you got lotsa work today, let us help!”

“Yeah, let us!”

Amidst an admirable attempt at attending to her morning-time chores, Suiren's mother found her attentions split between her twin daughters and the tasks that she had set out to complete.

Each step that she took through her 'tidying' of the family living room was one encircled by Sui and Hou's tiny feet. Their voices grated on her patience, and their bodies sometimes obstructed the dusting, sweeping, and rearranging that she had committed herself to.

She could hardly complain. In the years since the pair had been born, all of the time that she spent at home was time that she spent with the twins. Cloying or no, she was used to it. Both girls had been born with far more energy and curiosity than their elder sister; having them glued to her hips whilst in the midst of housework was the 'rule' of their household and not the exception.

Still, managing this situation was easier on some days than it was on certain others. Though her many years of motherhood afforded her the 'mental ear-plugs' used by parents to tune out the prattling of their children, the topics that the girls opted to chirp about and the energy with which they followed along with her work were sometimes too much for her to overlook without losing her patience.

Today, an uncommonly eventful morning of deliveries and errands had seen her leave the twins to their own devices until the beginnings of the noon hour. In approaching her 'work' with her usual timeliness and devotion, Suiren's mother had returned home a sweatier and much more dishevelled version of her usual. The bangs and the whale pony-tail of azure blue hair atop her head had been frayed, and in the case of the former, slightly matted to her face. Similarly, the collar of her breast-fattened v-neck had been frayed and dampened with sweat whilst the untraditionally short skirt she had worn out for the day was riddled with wrinkles—almost as though it had been rolled up and in on itself.

Sui and Hou had seen their mother this way before, but the timing of the sight was novel enough for both girls to pick out these subtle differences and comment on them. The latest of these centred on their mother’s sweatiness—an uncommon sight if there ever was one for any island-dwelling parent.

Naturally, Suiren's mother knew far better than to give in to her daughters' interrogation. If left alone, the two of them would find another topic to latch onto, or better still, abandon her side in search of something more interesting to do.

_Knowing _the correct course of action did not make following through with it an easier task for her, however. So strenuous and...'eventful' was the morning that she had worked through that every word that left the smiling girls' lips made her feel oddly nauseas.

Soon enough, the mild mannered woman was once again pushed past the limits of her patience. Exhausted right as she motioned for a brief fluffing of couch cushions, her turn towards the couch became an abrupt squat down to a level height with her daughters' frames. Arms outstretched, she wrapped the limbs around their midsections, then sprang out of her squat to hoist them off of the ground as bothersome pieces of luggage.

This done, she directed a long, sweeping gaze at both girls. Eyes closed and lips drawn into a mild smile, her expression did not appear appropriate for a mother fed up with her children.

What Sui and Hou saw, however, was exactly this.

“Girls. What has Mommy said about being nice and quiet while she's doing chores?” she began sweetly. “The things you've been saying have been **very** inappropriate as well. A little playing around I can accept, but you both should remember what happens to little girls with no manners, riiiight~?”

Having experienced the consequences behind their mother's suggestion many a time, Sui and Hou immediately transitioned from noisy curiosity to the orderly apologetic-ness choked up by all children fearful of consequence.

“W-We do! W-We do!” piping up in unison, both girls nodded briskly as panic crept across their faces.

“S-Sorry, Mommy! W-We were just curious! We'll stop bothering y-you!” added Sui.

“Y-Yeah, just curious! M-Maybe next time we c'n help s-so you won't get so g-grumpy?” chimed Hou.

Seeing the girls' immediate remorse, Suiren's mother sighed. Loosening her grasp on their frames, she carried them over to the couch she had intended to clean and instead set both girls down to either side of it. Plopping herself down between them after a quick turn on her heel, she next pushed an exaggerated exhalation of weariness from between her lips.

“....Goodness. All of that dusting was more of an effort than I thought it'd be.” she complained, arms affectionately looped around her daughters' waists. “I think I'll take a little break before I do anything else. You two will keep me company while I rest, won't you?”

Suiren's mother had not birthed three children for the fun of it. When all was said and done, she was naturally adept at parenthood; drawing smiles out of her children was no more difficult than scaring them into obedience.

For as much as she tried to avoid letting her prowess get to her head, the glimmering, opened-mouthed smiles she received from Sui and Hou made her heart swell with so much pride that it began bleeding through her face in the form of a warm smile.

“I will!” though the girls answered individually, their words were the same.

“Let's see what's on TV! Maybe we'll get to see Suiren and her friends!”

“Yeah, yeah! They're still on (just pick an island, nigga who cares), right?”

Content to allow the girls to choose her method of relaxation provided they behaved, Suiren's mother leaned back whilst the two of them scrambled forward into joint operation of the T.V remote set down on the table ahead of them.

Throughout the first few seconds that followed her spine's contact with the couch, a calm overtook her. Everything felt as it should have been; as though she was living out another day in the years of her life that she would one day recall as her ‘happiest’.

Just as soon as she embraced this sensation was its entirety replaced by something far more jarring.

As it turned out, the 'flutter' she had felt within her chest was not pride, but a cautionary flare of the same nausea that her children had aggravated. Without warning, the stomach contents responsible for her discomfort—an obscene volume of semen owning a jellied texture and a clotted thickness—was squeezed from her stomach up all the way into a taxing inundation of her mouth.

A second before the chewable mouthful burst from between her lips, Suiren's mother caught it within her mouth. Cheeks fattened and mildly sagged by the undigested mire, she could think of nothing in the moment save the trembling of sperm cells against her tongue and the rank, squid-like flavor that the grimy substance had burned into her tongue hours prior.

These seconds of thought were seconds wasted. Equally aroused and disarmed by the sensations, euphoria prevented the older woman from swallowing the unsightly mouthful back down her throat. Consequentially, the second surge of cock juice rejected by her stomach broke her lips' seal entirely.

Before Suiren's mother could even process what had happened, a controlled blurt of semen sluggishly erupted from her mouth. A quick downward flick of her neck steered its contents towards her bust as opposed to the floor, but this served no other purpose than an alteration of where the lumpy sludge would end up.

Whether on the floor or atop her clothed breasts, its volume was guaranteed to create a mess.

“BU-HEWWHHH…**♥♥**”

And it did. The first discharge saw a geyser of virile dick juice splattered from the peak of her bust down across the wide swell of its face. Before its volume could set, the substance's consistency allowed for it to be drawn across the girth of her breasts in the form of several wide, sickle-like arcs of gelatinous jizz curd. When it came time for a second burst of cock juice to be funnelled past her lips (this one pressed through the creases between her fingers after her dominant palm snapped up to her lips), the first geysers' contents had coated so much of her front that the idea of _more _semen being in her stomach would render her appearance gluttonous.

Or perhaps even semen addicted.

It was after her second rejection was sent into a wild, hand-drenching dribble between her fingers that Sui and Hou finally took notice of their mother's plight. Both of them had been largely deaf to the sound of their mother's vomiting—just as any other pair of easily distractible children would've been.

By sheer coincidence, Sui was the first to peer up at her mother in response to the noises.

“Oh-no! Mommy, are you okay?!” she chirped. “Hou! Mommy's sick—whaddo we do!?”

Hou was no more knowledgeable as to the matter at hand than her sister. Nevertheless, her twin's press for an answer pushed her to produce a response that was likely to 'solve' the issue regardless.

“O-Oh, uhhh...I got it!” hopping to her feet, she raised her left hand in a solid point towards the door. “You stay here and help, I-I'll go find Suiren! She'll know what to do!”

As if born to agree with one another, Sui consented to her sister’s plan almost immediately. Whilst Hou rushed off through the front door of the house, she sprang out of the living in search of something to help clean up their mother with.

In their haste, both girls neglected to so much as pass their mother a concerned glance. Had they, the matter that propelled them (this being their mother's apparent illness) would've disappeared.

Though semen was smeared to her lips, caked to her clothing, and dribbling from her nostrils, Suiren's mother could not be described as ill.

'Ill' was not a word that could be attributed to a woman giggling in euphoria and smiling as though narcotics had been injected into her brain.

No…

If one were to consider the inversion of her kneecaps towards one another and the growing wet spot of clear, cunt-projected slime at the lower hem of her dress, only a single phrase could aptly describe the couch-set woman:

Orgasmic.

-

**MADE UP REASONING FOR NIGGAS THAT LIKE READING**

While it is true that giving birth to three healthy children before the age of 30 is not entirely uncommon for a woman, one must also remain cognisant of the fact that a woman who successfully accomplishes this can be considered as healthy.

What, then, of the women who accomplish this without a loss of activeness, attractiveness, or physical ability? What of the woman who, for each child that they bring into the world and nurture into prepubescent, gain injections of obscene 'youth' into their feminine assets and remain otherwise immune to the passage of time (as much so as possible).

Most cannot answer these question. It is not as though answers do not exist for them, but instead that no tangible example of the question's foundation—this being a grossly youthful and attractive mother of multiple children—exists for them to observe.

The denizens of Akala Island—in particular a young man very new to the island chain—cannot be counted amongst these unfortunate individuals. Most days, in one manner or another, both parties are treated to the presence of Suiren's mother and reminded of the fact that the childbirth’s influence on a healthy female frame can sometimes be more positive than negative.

Typically, the former party receives their 'reminder' in the form of her occasional delivery of goods to some nearby locale. The latter, though, enjoys multiple reminders in the form of near daily interactions with the woman.

Often forgotten with regards to such ‘healthy’ and ‘admirable’ woman are the wild, unyielding, and sometimes even vile needs that their blessed frames push upon them.Despite their ages and appearances, these needs are often best satiated by those considerably younger than the women in question.

Suiren’s mother proved no exception to this rule. Initially ‘forced’ by her frame to select a new partner after separating from her husband, she quickly found herself drawn towards males of a much younger variety. Granted access to countless ‘options’ to peruse through Suiren’s schooling , she eventually picked out a youth healthy enough and young enough to provide consistent relief for the lurid ‘itches’ that so often plagued her innards.

Comically, her decision to approach the boy rendered him the ‘selector’ and her the ‘selected’. As it turned out, changing trends amongst youth and a handful of quirks unique to the boy’s disposition had left him as no stranger to the needs that had driven her to coax an after-school meeting out of him. If anything, his experience within the realm was leagues above hers—not so far as to obscure his childish disposition, but more than enough to leave her addled and hardly-functioning whenever the pair met.

When first Suiren’s mother attempted to leverage her femininity and age in the creation of a short and sweet sexual exchange between them, she instead found herself roped (happily, mind you) into something more long-winded. Without threats of blackmail or the destruction of her reputation within the island community, the boy’s ‘efforts’ on the evening of their meeting firmly fixed his presence into her life.

Not long after the pair’s initial ‘meeting’ (i.e a brutal cratering of her cunt atop the same mattress that had once shared with her husband) did it become apparent that they were made for one another—to a point. Regrettably, the abandon that Suiren’s mother displayed in satiating her desires with the boy resulted in their relationship taking a sharp turn out of the realm of the ‘consensual’.

However immature and ‘powerless’, the need that drove Suiren’s mother placed an extremely valuable bargaining chip within the boy’s hand, and so long as he held it, denying him a request became a non-option for her. Initially, a degree of decency on the boy’s part spared her the worst of the obscenities that an unrestricted child might wish for. Later, though, his stewing on the fact that his new ‘girlfriend’ seemed abnormally content with their interactions led him to begin testing the boundaries of her permissiveness.

It was the latest of these ‘tests’ that had another one of the morning-time deliveries Suiren’s mother prided herself in replaced with several hours of ‘intimate’ and ‘satisfying’ oral sex within a little boy’s bedroom.

The meeting itself was essentially dropped in the older woman’s lap. The evening prior, Suiren’s mother received an incriminating phone-call that was carried out with her twin daughters in earshot.

Expectedly, its contents were dominated by the boy from beginning to end.

_“Good evening. May I ask who is calling?”_

_“We should hang out tomorrow and you should wear something cute.”_

_“Why, yes, this is Suiren’s house. May I take a message for you?”_

_“I know you have your job or whatever, but I’ll help out afterwards if you want. It’ll be fun.”_

_“H-Hm…i-it might be a little difficult for me to explain that. M-Maybe it would be better for you to speak to her yourself t-tomorrow?”_

_“If you can’t, I guess I could just hang out with a girl my actual age. Lillie did ask if I could help her practice using her Pokemon again…”_

_“O-Oh dear…I-I’ll do my best then! Good night!!!”_

Per the boy’s request, Suiren’s mother arrived at the boy’s home just after sunrise.

The version of her that arrived was very ‘cute’ as well. Her matronly earrings were nowhere to be seen, and a girlish hairclip could be found slotted into the arc of blue hair set across the upper-left of her forehead. The faintest hint of lip-gloss could be seen gleaming atop her lips as well—a welcomed enhancement to lips already gifted with a sultry slenderness.

In place of her 'usual' outfit was a combination of an aqua-blue, long-sleeve cleavage sweater and white athletic shorts designed to be worn by women 10 years her junior. 'Look' notwithstanding, both garments were sized and composed in such a way that rendered her appearance as decent at the very worst.

'Decent' with regard to Suiren's mother's body was not a descriptor that equated to ‘appropriate’. Upon presenting herself, the flexible blue fabric of her top was naturally ballooned by hormone-fattened pillows of round (and likely milk-laden) flesh. Spared the mild sagging that typically weighed down on the breasts of older women, their appearance as gilded by the garment— saucer-sized cleavage face entirely exposed to the open air whilst the front-facing and lower portions of each breast (from a fabric line just above the pink of her inverted nipples downwards)—seemed more so a consequence of their actual mass than anything else. From pale, G-cup breasts deprived of a brassiere's support and jam-packed by a puffy blend of flesh and fat, this much was to be expected.

Her shorts, while 'fitting' in the sense that no flesh or skin bled out from the fraction of her lower body that they covered, very little was left to the imagination with regard to her physical endowment. Set beneath a midsection warmed by the slightest layer of matronly fat, the garment's waistline was stretched to a width befitting a mother of three children. Shaped as an obtuse 'U' whose peaks were teased to either side of her waist, its span was easily twice that of the average woman's.

Where the youthful garment fell short was limited to the coverage of her thighs. A narrow block of white fabric sewn vertically across both of its leg-holes extended mere inches down the length of her plush trunks. Made tighter and shorter by the torso-like bloat of the limb sections, all of her legs past the taut short-shorts' grasp were left completely exposed. At all times, cream-white skin devoid of blemishes and wrapped seamlessly around mouth-watering thigh flesh and svelte calves ‘brightened’ the appearance of her lower body as nothing else could.

Not surprisingly, the boy was not at all shy about expressing his approval of his guest’s appearance. No sooner did his eyes confirm her arrival did the boy whisk the older woman from the door of his home up into a familiar position squatted ahead of his crotch within his bedroom.

No words were exchanged between the two of them throughout the transition. None were necessary—all of the discussion as to the purpose of Suiren’s mother’s visit had been completed prior to her arrival.

Then and there, all that remained for them were the activities themselves: a repeated series of sloppy facefucking sessions that would see the boy’s balls drained bone dry…

-

**A BOY’S BEDROOM—APPROXIMATELY 1 HR FOLLOWING SUIREN’S MOTHER’S ARRIVAL**

Frame squatted and skull upturned, Suiren’s mother purposed every tool at her disposal to provide pleasure to the youth above her.

The ‘foremost’ of her tools—these being her lips and throat—had been taken away from her by the sharply-flavoured sludge layered from the base of her mouth up to her lower lip. She did not use this an excuse, however—her time with the boy had taught her better than this.

Rather than using the reservoir of semen swelled between her jizz-splattered lips as a handicap, she instead used it as yet another ‘tool’ with which to accomplish her ends.

For every second that she remained squatted ahead of the boy’s crotch, she engaged the back of her throat and her vocal cords in a picturesque gargle of the jellied semi-solid she had been fed moments prior. In no way shamed by the act, constricting the back of her throat and ‘Hmmm’ing with her vocal cords seemed the very least that she could for him (from her own semen-addled perspective at least). Perhaps the substance within her mouth was too heavy and mired to burble and swirl as a conventional fluid, but this would not take much away from the ‘pleasure’ that she treated her partner to.

After all, properly gargling the substance was not the ‘point’ of the exercise.

That honor already belonged to the task of “Making herself look like a talented, and more importantly, a devoted whore”.

“Mgahhhhhhhh ~♥♥”

***BLORP-SPLATT-BLURP-BLROP♥** *****

Though produced in unison, the sound of her ‘Ahhing’ and the sloppy boil of semen within her mouth could not have been more different. The former sound—a thin and oddly content exhalation one might imagine a younger woman producing in wait for a treat to be placed in her mouth—could barely be heard over the grotesque rumble of fermented dick juice she held within her mouth.

As the substance was gelatinous, the manner in which it 'boiled' was decidedly more grotesque than would have been the case for a more typical fluid. No wavy ripples were drawn across the semen-body's goopy surface, nor were bubbles of the substance inflated and ruptured by the strength of her vocal cords. Instead, the effort Suiren's mother put forth saw the cloudy-white slime sometimes blended, and other times stirred within the interior of her mouth.

What this amounted to was a whisking of chunky slime within a container barely-suited for its volume. Haggard yet powerful, the undulations of her throat whipped wide arcs of cock juice from one side of her maw to the next with abandon. More often than not, their contents collided with the unmoved bulk of nut within her mouth to the tune of innumerable wet *PLORPS*. Occasionally, though, these impacts were cut short as fractions of a given arc were 'stirred' far enough across her maw to be draped overtop the edges of her lips.

Undaunted by the messiness of her work and the redistribution of cock juice all about the inside of her mouth, Suiren's mother exerted herself for several seconds without rest. Throughout this period, she paid special attention to keeping the tone of her voice light and airy, and 'gargling' in such a way that both the right and left corners of her mouth received fresh semen-coatings to 'match' the pubes that had been pasted to the regions by her partner's cocksweat.

Her dedication did not go unrewarded. A half minute into the event, the pleasure that she had hoped to provide was delivered to her youthful partner in spades. She did not know exactly how much enjoyment the boy derived from watching her knead jizz within her mouth. The only thing that she was certain of was that she had come up with enough of it to move the boy to speech and action.

Of course, as was almost always the case, the knowledge that she had done enough was all that she truly needed to know.

“...You actually want more cum, huh? I thought you might've actually been grossed out when you couldn't keep down all of the jizz I fucked down your throat, but you just wanted to make sure you got even more the next time, huh?” the youth suggested.

Speaking through a playful grin, the boy did his utmost to convey his enjoyment without complimenting her whorishness outright. Minutes prior, a slovenly dislodging of his foot-long erection from the leaking constriction of the older woman's esophagus—an event that had followed the funnelling of a massive load of semen into her stomach—had tempted him into a furious bout of masturbation.

As maturation toy's went, Suiren's mother's throat and esophagus were more than satisfactory. However, satisfaction alone was not what he sought from the effort. Having directed proceedings thus far—from the older woman's tarted up arrival at his door to a humiliatingly aggressive gutting of her throat—pausing to see her face plastered with a load of semen was far from the worst thing that he could invest time into.

Thus far, this decision had proved more enjoyable than he had expected it to be. Suiren's mother's voracious appetite for semen (more specifically the display that it had birthed) had fattened his already monstrous erection back to a state of congested engorgement. Every grinding stroke of his palm across the reddened, tennis-ball-thick girth of his glans yoked a copious discharge of precum from its tip and swelled the growing load of semen at the root of his cock even fatter.

Succinctly, there was nothing about the event that a sane male could even begin to complain about.

“So then, why not more?”

Prior to addressing Suiren's mother, this question crossed the boy's mind, then implanted itself deep into the executive organ’s core. Happily without an answer to the contrary, his response to it was further teasing for his older partner, and a sharpening of his stroking effort to a severity that emboldened the precum-laden *SCHLP* and *SCHLK* noises that it produced.

Then, he spoke.

“As long as you're putting the effort in...” beginning with a smooth utterance, the boy curled his left arm around Suiren’s mother’s skull until his hand was pressed into contact with the root of her pony-tail. “Why don't you stop gargling it and start chewing it? If you really want to end up having to slurp down more of my cock juice, getting some more practice at eating it can't hurt, right?”

Behind this utterance, the boy firmly yanked at the pony-tail he had encapsulated to force Suiren's mother's line of sight into his own.

With this, Suiren’s mouth reacted with compliance. Smiling lustfully with only her eyes, she ceased her gargling and briefly pursed her semen-smeared lips against one another in hopes of once again encapsulating the quivering baby-batter she had failed to swallow.

When next her lips parted, the width of their spread was wholly ‘filled in’ by the same jellied peat that she had attempted to gargle seconds prior. As if seconds away from spitting up the slime, Suiren's mother held this plumped-up fraction of her mouth's chunked contents between her lips for several seconds before allowing it to fall back between her lips.

This done, she began to chew. With lips parted just far enough to provide a view into the semen-dominated interior of her mouth, she began to grind her teeth up and down against the nut packed between her lips whilst swirling a portion of its volume around the cavity with her tongue. Cheeks visibly fattened by the substance as she worked, the extent of their bloating and the ease with which she managed it suggested that this part of the display had been contrived.

Overall, if one could imagine chewing a nastily-dense jelly, this by itself would sum up the activity. Not quite chewable, yet equally unlikely to begin dribbling from her mouth, the boy's jizz seemed to maintain the perfect consistency for displays such as this.

Neither the boy himself nor Suiren's mother thought much on the subject, of course. For Suiren's mother, matters of a much greater importance had led her to think on an entirely different subject all throughout the revolting display.

“So this is what he likes to see...” she thought to herself. “ He could've just said so; it's not like it's any harder for me to just do this instead. I suppose that's just not the kind of boy he is, though... ♥”

In her internal utterance was a mixture of exasperation and interest. For as much as she relished the situation that she had been forced into, pleasing the youth had been her sole aim upon arriving at his front door. As long as she could accomplish this, enjoying slightly more intimate and 'satisfying' interactions with the boy—ideally those that did not disrupt her work day—would remain an option for her at another point in time.

Aim aside, Suiren's mother could not help but become caught up with her chewing act. Between the boy's craven masturbation ahead of her lips and the cum within her mouth, ample satisfaction was plugged into her senses for every second she spent on the act.

Perhaps even too much.

“His cum is still so thick and rich after all this time. It feels like I'm chewing a goopy gum or something. I'm barely pushing it with my tongue, too...”

“The way his cock looks, I'm going to be getting so much more of it, too ♥. More of this nasty dick juice is going to end up on my mouth and face... ♥.” she mused.

Whilst musing about her circumstance, Suiren's mother failed to keep her eyes on the proverbial ‘prize’. In these precious seconds, the boy stroked himself past his limit. Abruptly, the leaking, beet-red glans whose musk had infected her airspace was pressed further towards her face. Less than an inch away from her exposed upper lip, it began to erupt. Beginning with an obese (and highly pressure-backed) dollop of the same stinking mire copiously layered within her stomach, meaty strands of the gluey reproductive fluid were repeatedly spewed from the nose of his shaft up through numerous vertical angles against her face.

The boy did end up producing a warning for Suiren's mother prior to the happening. She simply didn't hear it. Right up until the initial burst of semen he produced was layered across the right side of her face in the form of a heady, eyeball-obscuring dough mask, she was deaf to anything and everything unrelated to the bliss that she felt.

“There we go, take my cock juice all over your face! Eat it, snort it; I don't care! Every drop is just for you and that fucked up addiction of yours!”

Had Suiren's mother heard this warning, she may've successfully shut her eyes prior to the matting of a chunked and repulsively plaster-like volume of semen against her right eye. When the eruption of sloppier and less protein-packed sludge strands began shooting off towards the left side of her face, she _could _have angled her skull upwards to spare her cheeks at the expense of her mouth. Similarly, she may've been able to angle herself away from taking the brunt of a half dozen thumb-thick semen-threads against the same side of her face. Her sweaty features may've been spared a thorough netted drowning underneath the substance, and her psyche may've been spared the stinging irritation induced from the drenching of her eyes with seed.

Should have, could have, would have. In reality, she had failed to hear her sole warning. Really, even if she had heard him, the odds of her 'interfering' with the boy's orgasm were laughably thin. From the moment the boy angled his member towards her face, the only possible 'conclusion' for his release became the one playing out within the present.

Suiren's mother would not have had things any other way. With clotted semen atop her skin and the stench of sweat and virility swirling within her nose, her circumstance was everything that she wanted it to be and more. Not even her frame's rejection of the happening—rejection realized through reddened eyes and a sickening nausea—could detract from it. So far as she could tell, only one thing was missing.

More.

Against nearly every natural instinct embedded within her, the ebbing of the boy's orgasm saw Suiren's mother purse her lips for a second time. This time, however, they did not open again for a single, agonizingly long minute.

Throughout this period, she swallowed. After deftly clearing semen from off of her eyes with an index finger, she shut her eyes, then steeled herself through one *GLORP* inducing compression of cock juice through her esophagus after another.

Even she could not smile through this task. Nothing resembling a grimace breeched the nonplussed exterior of her visage, though disquieting winces timed to each gullet-clogging flush of sperm cells down her throat constricted her semen-caked visage time and time again.

Still, she drank—she had given herself no other choice.

***GLORP♥** *****

***GLORP**♥*

***GLORP♥** *****

And finally,

“Ppf-hahh~!” once finished with her effort, a moan of arousal burst from between the older woman's pube-flecked lips.

After the fact, congested—and impressively coherent—admiration spilled from between her lips as water from a freshly unclogged faucet.

“...Did you enjoy that as much as I did? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you splattered more cum on my face than you did into my stomach **♥**.” she asked, mild affection oozing from each word that left her lips. “I'm happy either way. You won't need to pull my hair so hard next time; I know exactly what I need to get you to dump your cum inside me n—”

For a change, it was the older woman's semen-addled vision (and not her self-awareness) that ended up letting her down. In the midst of a proud declaration for the future, a familiar set of boyish palms were stabbed into a sound smothering of her shoulders. Behind them was a combination of force and weight significant enough to drive her out of her precarious squat ahead of the boy's crotch and down back first onto the floor behind her.

This too failed to strike Suiren's mother as a reason for complaint. As it was the boy that had pushed her, she reasoned that there was a good reason for the interruption—however abrupt and domineering. When the same boy dropped himself down into a thigh-parted straddle of her torso, this reason became more or less clear to her.

Her job wasn't finished yet.

“I'd say it was fun, yeah. Especially since you actually took my advice and showed up looking cute.” the boy replied simply. “It was actually so nice that I'm not done getting off yet. Think you'll be able to sit still while I use your tits for a bit?”

Even whilst cloistered by a muddy baby-batter designed to numb her to herself , the matronly instinct at Suiren's mother's core shone through her semen-drunk behavior. In sequence, the boy’s request stitched a calm, lust-less smile atop her lips (shaped as a taut ‘c’), and drew both of her hands up into a supportive brace of the outer sides of her breasts.

The boy's response to this generosity was further selfishness and aggression. From his position straddling the beginnings of the fat-bloated pillows, the pleasure that he sought was only a backwards curl of his crotch away. Completion of the motion dipped the blood-fattened nose of his member to a point opposite the 'dead center' of her breasts' underside.

Here, he wasted no time. Well versed in how to make use of the position, he drove his hips through a obtuse, 'U' curved thrust to again depress his member into the moistened confines of one of Suiren's mother's orifices. Surrounded by sweat-lathered breast meat on either side, the injection of his member remained both smooth and punishing right up until its unruly length resulted in its glans wetly popping out from being the cum-spattered peak of her cleavage.

What followed was to be expected. Having set out with the goal of milking the dregs of his release out of his shaft once and for all, the boy swiftly committed himself to a strenuously deliberate thrusting pattern intended to knead his member dry drop by bulbous, grimy drop. From his hilt, he dragged his crotch backwards along the same sharp curve he had slotted himself in at. Throughout, he mashed his palms into both of Suiren's mother's breasts and pushed their exaggerated swells in against one another to artificially tighten her tit-pussy's breasts. Consequentially, whether in the midst of goring the bouncy sow-sacs with his spire or a failed vacation of their ludicrous span, the exterior his member was smothered so soundly that neither act could be completed

Very quickly did it become apparent to the boy that his chosen pattern would be effective. Within three of the sodden *clops* of his crotch against the buoyant underside of Suiren's mother's breasts, one of the strands of jizz that continued to congest his urethra was ground through its length up to a dull blurt across Suiren's mother's neck. Following its release, smaller ejections of sludge were drawn out of his shaft for every few thrusts he completed. Lining the region just short of contact with her chin, the grotesque wads carried in them all of the greasy and gluey qualities visible in the semen plastered to the older woman's face.

So much success so quickly proved too addictive for the youth to withstand. Visibly hooked on the sensation of drainage drawn across his breast-compressed member for each flick of his hips, the boy kept at his ministrations until a final hearty burst of reeking nut wriggled its way to eruption from the nose of his member. Timed to the end point of his very last thrust, viscous threads of the gunked substance leapt from the center point of his glans into a netted flourish across his partner’s face.

A second dose of the noisome substance so soon after the first plunged Suiren’s mother’s mind into complete ecstasy. The orgasmic squeal that she produced as its contents blurted up into another nasty draping across the lower half of her face made it difficult to discern as much, but what followed left no room for doubt. As if pleasurably electrocuted, both of her eyelids sprang up into a half-raised hover over top her seed reddened eyes. Subsequently, a strained “Hugueeehhhh…♥” indicative of helpless catharsis stream from Suiren’s mother’s lips without any signs of stoppage.

But it did stop.

Without any sort or force or discomfort, a geyser of semen locked within the back of her throat burst from between her lips with only a throaty “GU-HUAH~!” as its herald. Low and dense, its contents were swiftly depressed back across Suiren’s mother’s face by gravity and added to the disjointed facemask of semen atop its span.

Now, though, Suiren’s mother could not so much as pretend that she was with disgusted herself. Even if she were to profess otherwise, the stupid self-satisfaction that bled through the semen on her face told a very blatant story.

One of a woman living out the best years of her life.


End file.
